<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever? by PercyJacksonNerd20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709981">Forever?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyJacksonNerd20/pseuds/PercyJacksonNerd20'>PercyJacksonNerd20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy Nico di Angelo, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mixed Emotions, Nico di Angelo Hates Surprises, Nico di Angelo is in Love, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, One Shot, Solangelo One Shot, Solangelo Proposal, Will Solace is Sweet, proposal, romantic, surprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyJacksonNerd20/pseuds/PercyJacksonNerd20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been nearly four years since Nico di Angelo and Will Solace started dating. They were now 18 and 19. With their four year anniversary coming up, Will had a surprise for Nico (surprises were something Nico wasn't very fond of). This caused Nico to be on edge. What surprise was in store? And why did it have to be today?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico sat at the Apollo table during dinner, picking at his food with his fork. He wasn’t really hungry.<br/>
Will sat on the edge of the picnic table, his hand resting on Nico’s, as he chatted with another Apollo camper.<br/>
Nico hated being touched. But Will was a special exception. They’d been going out for nearly four years now. Yet, Nico still got a little embarrassed when Will kissed him or grabbed his hand in public. Though, Nico secretly liked the affection. Of course, he wouldn’t admit it.<br/>
Nico realized he had zoned out. When he regained his focus, he noticed Will was looking at him expectantly.<br/>
“Huh?” Nico said, putting his fork down.<br/>
“You okay?” Will asked, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand.<br/>
“Yeah. No, I’m fine. Just tired.” Nico said in a quiet voice. “What were you saying?”<br/>
“I was just saying I have a surprise planned for our anniversary tomorrow.” Will said. “I know you don’t like surprises, but I hope you’ll like this one.”<br/>
Will gave Nico a huge, sunny smile.<br/>
Nico smiled slightly.<br/>
“Whatever, Sunshine.” Nico said. “I’m gonna turn in. See you back at the cabin.”<br/>
“Okay.” Will said. He planted a kiss on Nico’s lips.<br/>
The Apollo kids oohed, teasingly. They were worse than the Aphrodite cabin when Will showed Nico affection.<br/>
Will rolled his eyes and scrunched up his face.<br/>
“Shut up, guys. It’s been four years. You should be used to it by now.”<br/>
Nico blushed and got up, leaving his plate at the table, and walked back to the Apollo cabin. The Hades cabin was too quiet, dark, and lonely for him, which was saying something. Ever since Nico had started dating Will, he hated being alone, but he didn’t tell anyone. He had a reputation to uphold as dark and brooding the son of Hades.<br/>
A few years ago, Nico started having panic attacks and flashbacks about Tartarus when he was alone in his cabin. So, when he was diagnosed with PTSD, Will started staying at the Hades cabin with him. Will was the only thing that kept him from going insane, kept him from wanting to die. Will was the only thing keeping him alive.<br/>
Nico eventually moved into the Apollo cabin, a year later. He’s been there ever since.<br/>
When Nico got to the Apollo cabin, he laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, twisting his silver skull ring. Tomorrow was Nico and Will’s four year anniversary. Nico replayed their entire relationship in his head.<br/>
Their first date. Their first kiss. The first time Nico said, ‘I love you.’ Their nightly walks on the beach…<br/>
Soon, Nico fell asleep.<br/>
The next day, Nico woke up to Will gently moving his arm, which was wrapped around Will’s waist, to get out of bed. Nico tightened his grip on Will’s waist and buried his face between his shoulder blades.<br/>
“It’s not time to get up, yet!” Nico groaned, his voice muffled in Will’s shirt.<br/>
Will chuckled.<br/>
“Actually, it is. I have to get to the infirmary. I have a job to do.” he said.<br/>
Nico squinted as he looked out the window, silently cursing Apollo.<br/>
“UGH!” he groaned. He rolled over, his back to Will, now. “Whatever. I hate you.”<br/>
“Yeah. Love you, too.” Will said putting his shoes on. He kissed Nico’s cheek. “Happy anniversary Ghost King. See you tonight at dinner.”<br/>
Nico huffed and threw the blankets over his head, cursing at Will in Italian under his breath.<br/>
“Later death boy.” Will said, laughing as he shut the door.<br/>
The day seemed to drag on. All day, Nico kept wondering what surprise Will had planned. He really did hate surprises. Surprises made him jumpy. Every time he turned a corner, he half expected someone to jump out at him, attack him, yell surprise. <em>Something</em>! But nothing happened.<br/>
Nico went to the arena in the afternoon to train since he had nothing better to do.<br/>
He was in the zone, completely oblivious to those around him, when Will happened to be walking by and called Nico’s name. Nico got startled and accidently sliced off a dummy’s head and then turned, as quick as lightning, and pointed his sword at Will’s throat before he could register who it was.<br/>
“Woah. You good, Babe?” Will asked, his hands raised in surrender as he looked down Nico’s Stygian iron sword.<br/>
Nico, who was breathing hard from training, wiped sweat from his eyes and took a deep breath.<br/>
“Sorry. You startled me.” he said lowering his sword. He took a deep breath, slowing his breathing. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in the infirmary?”<br/>
Nico stuck his sword in the ground and leaned on it. 
“Yeah, but, um, Piper called, and um… yeah. Gotta go, bye.” Will said after kissing his sweaty boyfriend.<br/>
Nico watched with his eyes narrowed as Will ran towards the Aphrodite cabin.<br/>
“Okayyy… well that was weird, even for Will.” Nico said to himself. He shook his head and went back to training.<br/>
Soon, it was almost dinner time. Nico went back to the cabin and showered. He put on a black Camp Half-Blood hoodie with a skull and his last name on the back and towel dried his hair.<br/>
Nico met Will at the infirmary. Will took Nico’s hand as they walked to the dinner pavilion together.<br/>
When they got to the pavilion, Nico sat on the edge of the picnic table, just in case he needed to make a quick escape. Will sat next to him and laced his fingers through Nico’s.<br/>
Nico looked into Will’s magnificent light blue eyes and took a deep breath.<br/>
“What?” Will asked.<br/>
Nico blushed and turned away, shrugging.<br/>
“Nothing.”<br/>
Nico could barely eat. He was too anxious worrying about the surprise Will had planned.<br/>
After dinner, Chiron stood at the front of the pavilion.<br/>
“Attention. Attention, demigods!” Chiron hollered.<br/>
The pavilion grew quiet.<br/>
“Thank you. I have a few announcements…” Chiron said.<br/>
Nico zoned out and started picking at his food. This was a nightly thing. Chiron was just going over the plans for tomorrow: What drills they were going to run, who was sparring who, and blah blah blah.<br/>
Nico didn’t really care.<br/>
“... And now if you would turn your attention to Will Solace.” Chiron said, smirking with his arms crossed.<br/>
Nico snapped back to reality when he heard Will’s name.<br/>
Will stood up and walked to the edge of the Apollo picnic table, next to Nico. He cleared his throat and wiped his palms on his shorts. Nico noticed he only did that when he was nervous. Seeing Will’s nervous tic made Nico nervous. He started to twist his silver skull ring.<br/>
“Um, so I don’t really know where to start, so I’m just going to go for it.” Will said. “Today is a special day. It’s a day I hold close to my heart.”<br/>
Will wouldn’t meet Nico’s eyes.<br/>
“It’s the four year anniversary of when I started dating the son of Hades, Nico di Angelo.” Will turned to Nico and smiled nervously, his face turning a light shade of red.<br/>
Nico could feel his own ears burning. He was sure his face was red, as well.<br/>
“Nico, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I know there was a point in time you thought you didn’t belong here… or anywhere. Well, I hope that I proved you wrong. Because I know one place where you belong: with me.” Will said.<br/>
Will pulled something out of his shorts pocket. He got down on one knee and held out a box. Inside was a black ring with silver around the rim and a silver Hades symbol in the middle.<br/>
“Nico di Angelo, will you marry me?” Will said.<br/>
Nico forgot how to breathe for a moment. The entire pavilion was dead silent. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him. His face got red and hot. His hands got sweaty. His heart began to race at a million miles an hour.<br/>
“I—I can’t.” Nico said. He melted into the shadows and disappeared.<br/>
When he resurfaced, he was back at the Apollo cabin, alone. He sat on the bed and threw a pillow across the room.<br/>
“You idiot!” he yelled, to no one in particular. “Why didn’t you just say yes!?”<br/>
He grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Tears swelled to his eyes, but he forced them back.<br/>
A few moments later, Will walked through the door.<br/>
“Hey.” Will said as he sat down on the bed.<br/>
Nico averted his eyes. He just sat there hugging a pillow to his chest with his legs crossed.<br/>
“I’m sorry.” Nico said in a small voice.<br/>
“What happened? Was the proposal too much? Is it me?” Will asked.<br/>
Nico looked at Will and sighed.<br/>
“No! No, of course it’s not you.” Nico said. “It’s just—”<br/>
Just then, the rest of the Apollo crew came walking in, but froze in the doorway when they saw Will and Nico.<br/>
“Uh… should we—?” Kayla asked.<br/>
Nico took Will’s hand. They disappeared into the shadows before she could finish her sentence. When they reemerged, they were sitting on the roof of the Hades cabin.<br/>
“A little warning next time would be great.” Will said, shaking the dizziness away and clutching his stomach from queasiness.<br/>
“Sorry. Are you okay?” Nico asked.<br/>
“One second.” Will said holding up a finger.<br/>
After a moment, he got his bearings and then motioned for Nico to carry on.<br/>
“The proposal, it’s just, there were so many people. I could feel their eyes burning holes through me. You know how much I hate being the center of attention. I hide in the shadows for a reason, Will.” Nico said. “I didn’t… I didn’t want to have a panic attack in front of the other campers either.”<br/>
“I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about that. I guess it was a little too much. Piper insisted that I needed to make some grand gesture. She is Aphrodite’s daughter, after all.” Will said.<br/>
“Yeah. But I’m not like most people. You know that. If you would’ve asked on the beach, where our first date was, with it just being the two of us, my answer would’ve been different.”<br/>
“You’ve thought about this before haven’t you, di Angelo?!” Will asked shocked.<br/>
“Shut up. No, I haven’t.” Nico said, embarrassed.<br/>
Will smirked.<br/>
“Sooo, if I asked if it was just the two of us, your answer would’ve been…?”<br/>
“It would’ve been yes, Solace! Gods!” Nico said quickly, throwing his hands up in frustration. He looked away blushing furiously, twisting his ring.<br/>
“Yes?” Will asked, his eyebrows raised.<br/>
Nico nodded. He pulled his hood over his head to hide his tomato red face.<br/>
Will smiled brightly. He stood on one knee and took the black box out of his pocket once more.<br/>
“Nico di Angelo.” he said.<br/>
Nico turned slightly to look at Will, his hoodie still hiding his face.<br/>
“Let me do it right this time.” He gently pulled Nico’s hoodie down and looked into his dark chocolate brown eyes. He stroked Nico’s cheek and smiled.<br/>
“Nico di Angelo. My Death Boy, prince of darkness, love and light of my life. Will you marry me?”<br/>
Nico lost his voice. He opened his mouth to say ‘yes’ but it came out as a squeak. He couldn’t say anything. He got lost in Will’s magnificent blue eyes.<br/>
Finally, Nico nodded.<br/>
Will put the ring on Nico’s finger and tackled him into a tight embrace.<br/>
“I love you, di Angelo.”<br/>
This time, Nico hugged Will back. He clenched Will’s shirt in his fists as he buried his face in Will’s shoulder and sighed.<br/>
There was no way in Hades he was letting this one slip through his fingers. Will was his, and now it was going to be for the rest of their lives. Nico finally found a place he belonged. A place he could call home. That place was anywhere Will Solace was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>